Fire
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: It was scorching through all the way to my skin. His hands felt like they were leaving burn marks and my skin felt covered in flames. Each sound that filled the room was gasoline and my whole body was on fire. Rated M, mature content. Major Jelsa. Enjoy


**This is my first time writing M sooooo I hope it's not too terrible. There just wasn't enough Jelsa smut in the world so I had to contribute. Enjoy**

* * *

I am writing about the most magnificent night I have ever experienced. It was unplanned and unexpected but from the moment he floated through the window, this spark of warmth- of heat- flew through my body. There was an air in the room that felt like the icy chill had been replaced with burning fire.

He had been away for the longest time any of his previous trips had taken, lasting a total of 8 days. He had said he'd only be gone for 6 days at the most. I had worried myself thin and through once he hadn't returned. I had driven the maids and Anna crazy in the process, absolutely mad in fact. Oh one should have seen how exasperated they were by the eighth day. However, soon the moon dipped low in the sky as night fell over my kingdom. It dimly lit my own chambers as I sat on the grand bed, staring out at the crescent shape that shone against the darkness of midnight. The stars were dim surrounding it, but brighter the further out they went. I glanced up at the sky, just hoping for some sign of him, of his safety. All that I was met with was the soft shrill of the winter winds blowing through the window, leaving a chill in the room and a cool breeze flutter the curtains.

I sighed and hugged my legs up to my chest, holding my head between my hands as they propped against my knees. It was a posture of defeat, certainly unfit for a queen, but I payed no attention to that. I was behind closed doors and my title was shed for a few peaceful hours. And as just regular, plain Elsa, defeat was very appropriate at the moment.

"Now that is no posture for my Snowflake." I heard his soft teasing voice and my heart jumped into my throat, praying that I wasn't imaging it.

"Jack?" I whispered, not looking up just in case. I did not want to be disappointed. I felt a cold chill blow towards me from the open window before I felt his lips on my shoulder. I sighed in relief and lifted my head, opening my eyes and craning my head. There he was with his frostbitten smile, his snow dusted hair and those blue eyes that made mine seem dull and dark in comparison. "Oh Jack, you're back." I whispered, pressing my lips to his. I shifted and turned to fully face him as he sat behind me. I felt his icy touch in my hair, undoing my tidy braid and letting my white locks cascade in long tangles down my back. One hand travelled down to my waist as the other grasped my hair and pulled me in closer, his grip becoming tight on my waist. His lips travelled past my lips to my cheek, and ever so slowly he made a line down my jawline and down my neck, stopping just at the nape of my collarbone, which had become his favorite spot. He bit the skin ever so slightly and I couldn't help but gasp at the feeling that began to grow.

We had been together for some time by then, and although unmarried we had been as intimate as a couple could possibly be... but it had never quite felt like this. His cool lips somehow managed to blaze wherever they touched and my skin felt like it was burning. His hand seared my waist so much that I felt like he would burn the fabric underneath it. And, most of all, there was this immense heat growing in the pit of my stomach- no, lower than my stomach. This heat was growing from my very core. Deep inside I felt this fire being started and with every touch it grew bigger and bigger. I did not feel the cold, I could barely feel anything except for this burn and this crave to be as close to him as possible.

Somehow, he had laid me down against the bed and was continuing to trail kisses over every inch of skin that was uncovered. He stopped for a second and looked up at me for assurance once he came to the top of my night gown.

"May I, my Snowflake?" He asked, leaning up and pressing a kiss to my lips. I felt sheer warmth spread from my mouth through my whole body, stretching to every corner possible inside. I moaned in approval before I felt him easily tear the thing off me and take one of my breasts in his mouth. I gasped at the sensation. My fingers fisted themselves in his hair as his tongue swirled around, making me writhe in pleasure. Everything he did seemed intensified by ten degrees. Each sensation felt like it never had before. His tongue felt like a tiny flame, flickering at my sensitive peaks and this feeling just kept burning.

"Jack, please?" I said a bit breathlessly as I pulled him up to look at me. He had that smug smirk on his face and I knew I had melted at his first touch and left him more than satisfied with his work. He yanked that navy shirt of his off with ease before he put his body back on top of mine. "Elsa, I want to make you feel good." He whispered to me as he pinned my wrists above my head and he sat above me. He bent down and kissed my lips once more, sending sparks down my spine. He stopped and looked at me, our foreheads touching and our eyes inches apart. He moved back down my body, shedding me of my last layer of clothing before he looked up at me one last time. He mouthed the word "beautiful" before I moaned at the feeling he was creating with that fiery tongue of his.

The fire inside grew even larger with every single movement of his tongue. He expertly glided across my lips and ever so gently teased my clit and I had to bite my own lip to keep from being too loud. I moaned again as his hands traced patterns on the outside of my thighs as if this was easy for him, as if making me writhe in helpless pleasure was something he did as much as frosting flowers in the spring. And it probably was but the feeling never died, it only got larger. My eyes closed as moans of pleasure slipped out carelessly. I was too wrapped up in the bursts of fire I felt coming from him to care if I woke all of Arendelle. I felt myself being consumed by the heat and I didn't want it to stop. He began to flick his tongue in and out and I knew my thin legs were probably holding him right in place but I couldn't help it. I was right on the edge. I felt the heat creeping from my core to my fingers and toes. It was all over when suddenly Jack wasn't there anymore and I felt the cool air instead of his warm touch.

"Jack" I complained, opening my eyes to see him shedding himself of his last clothes. He smirked at me. "Sorry Snowflake, I can't let you have all the fun." He said, making me blush. I got embarrassed by how carried away I can get just over what he does to me, and he knew it too. He chuckled and shook his head as he crawled on top of me. He sat between my legs and leaned over me. His eyes looked into mine once more before he leaned down and kissed me. He released me once again only to wrap an arm around my back and pull me up on top of him in a sitting position. He pushed us back towards the headboard of the massive bed. He sat me on top of him, making us the same height as he looked into my eyes and raked his hands through my hair again.

"You are beautiful Elsa, magnificently beautiful..." he trailed off. He held one hand against my cheek and held the other firmly around me, his eyes locked on mine. "I love you." He said, reaching down to grab my hips. He pressed one last kiss to my neck, making sure to nip at it and leave his mark.

"I love you too." I whispered, leaning down so my lips were right next to his ear. "Now please, Jack. Make love to me." I pulled away and locked my eyes on his as he nodded. He thrust in and I felt complete and whole as he burned inside of me. It was like this fire that was being ignited was balancing out all the cold between us. I closed my eyes and sighed as he groaned out of sheer pleasure. Once he was all the way in, I opened my eyes and pressed a fiery kiss on his lips, our tongues meeting and fighting in between. This was definitely new. It felt so right, just so right to be connected in this way. I pulled away to find him looking up at me. He began to thrust in and out at a steady, perfect rhythym and I let myself go.

I gripped his shoulders and helped bring my hips to meet his in perfect timing. The friction between the two of us was burning and boiling. Our eyes never disconnected, only closed briefly. Our lips met occassionally but kisses were futile as he began to thrust harder and faster. I could faintly hear the headboard crashing against the wall but I heard Jack's groans more, and they fed the fire within. It was scorching through all the way to my skin. His hands felt like they were leaving burn marks and my skin felt covered in flames. Each passionate sound that filled the room was gasoline and my whole body was on fire.

His name became a mantra as the fire became hotter. It was an inferno, I knew it was engulfing him too. His name spilled from my lips with each thrust and I heard my own name begin to be moaned. Our lips crashed against any skin we could find as we both got closer and closer. I felt the fire turning white hot, searing through every sensation. There was nothing except him. I could tell he was close as well, his thrusts became hard as he slammed me onto himself over and over. The fire seemed to be built up so much, it felt just about ready to explode, when finally everything was _white_ and I couldn't help but scream out.

"Jack!" I yelled as wave after wave of hot flashing pleasure ripped through every tissue of my being and I couldn't open my eyes, I could only moan incoherently as Jack slowed to a stop and we collapsed onto the bed. For a few minutes we laid there, a pile of tangled limbs and labored panting, just trying to catch our breath.

Our fingers found each other's and intertwined as he held me close. I was suddenly very aware of the icy temperature of the room and the cool chill that surrounded us now. I sighed in content as I looked up at Jack. He looked down at me and I felt beautiful and loved. He kissed my forehead and started to gently run his fingers up and down my bare side, leaving a trail of frost and tiny snowflake patterns on the pale creamy skin. I yawned as I felt the events of the past few days hit me and I immediately felt like my eyelids were heavier than a crown full of jewels.

"Go to sleep my dear Elsa, I will still be holding you when you wake up." Jack whispered, pressing a delicate icy kiss on my temple and another on my hair.

"Well if that happens every time you're gone, you should leave more often." I mumbled before droning off into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by his icy embrace and the cool touch of his love.

Our lust for each other is like a burning hot fire that burns through a forest. It envelopes everything around. It's great to have that feeling every now and then, but to have it all the time would cause destruction. Our love, however, is like the soft frost that delicately lines the leaves in the beginning of fall. It is beautiful and fragile and it is never too much or too destructive. Jack and I have a way of making the best out of both, though we certainly prefer the cold.

* * *

**A.N.- So I'm sorry if that sucked I wanted to make it more like better and detailed but it's the first time I've ever wrote anything M. Well if you like it let me know, I just felt like the world needed more Jelsa smut**

**P.S.- I know Jack and Elsa seem a bit OOC but I think Jack would just be so... attatched to Elsa, you know? And I feel like Elsa would really let Jack in all the way because they're so similar and she can't hurt him. I just think they'd be this way with each other because they both were so alone for so long**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS **


End file.
